humanstuck rp solkat
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: this was an rp i had a while back an i thought hey what the fuck, so enjoy this rp i had on parp i play karkat oocness dont care for grammar it is just something i had a while back and it was pretty good, ssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooo enjoy! btw a bit of solkat


bound gagged and blindfolded! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

human! twinArmageddons [TA] joined chat.

CG: MMF!

TA: what wa2 that?

CG: *STRUGGLES IN HIS BINDINGS* MMN!

TA: iim 2orry, iim afraiid ii dont 2peak gagged.

CG: FMM MM!

TA: *take2 the gag out* you were 2ayiing?

CG: *GASPS* FUCKING UNTIE ME YOU DOUCHNOZZLE!

TA: okay okay, fiine.

TA: *take2 the bliindfold off and untiie2 you*

CG: *STANDS UP, A BIT RELIEVED*

TA: 2o, care two 2hare why 2omeone would tiie you up and then bliindfold and gag you?

CG: HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW!? ALL I REMEMBER IS BEING AT MY HOUSE ONE MINUTE THEN WAKING UP LIKE THIS WITH A FUCKING HEADACHE THE NEXT!

TA: well...

TA: welcome two the party then.

TA: two the party where you randomly get knocked out and wake up god know2 where.

CG: *RUBS THE BACK OF HIS NECK, WINCING* OW! SHIT!

TA: iid get you 2ome iice, but 2eeiing a2 were locked iin a room, ii cant.

CG: *LOOKS AROUND* WHERE ARE WE?

TA: ii have no fuckiing iidea, the wiindow ii2 boarded up from the out2iide and the door ii2 locked.

TA: the world could be burniing for all we know.

CG: *RUNS OVER TO THE DOOR TRYING TO BUDGE IT OPEN* SHIT, I WISH YOU WERE LYING..

TA: how many tiime2 do you thiink ii repeated that two my2elf.

TA: and that thii2 ii2 ju2t 2ome weiird a22 dream that ii have from playiing way two many viideo game2.

CG: *SIGHS, GIVING UP ON THE DOOR AND GOING TO THE WINDOW* IS THERE ANYTHING WE CAN USE TO BUST THIS OPEN?

TA: well, all we have ii2 the bliindfold, 2ome rope and a paiir of hopefully clean 2ock2 that are covered iin vanta2 2piit.

CG: *FREEZES AND LOOKS OVER AT HIM*...WHAT?

TA: what? diid ii 2ay 2omethiign?

TA: *2omethiing

CG: *BLUSHES A BIT* UH..NO..*BITES HIS LIP AND BANGS ON THE BOARDED UP WINDOW* C-COME ON, MAYBE WE CAN BREAK IT DOWN!

TA: how? iit2 boarded up from the out2iide.

CG: WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! I CAN'T STAY IN A ROOM LIKE THIS FOREVER! *BANGS ON IT HARDER*

TA: iive been here for longer than you and you dont 2ee me freakiing out.

CG: SHUT UP! I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! WHAT TIME IS IT? HOW LONG HAVE WE BEEN IN HERE ANYWAYS!? *BITES HIS LIP, TRYING TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER EXIT*

TA: *2iit2 on the floor and lean2 agaiin2t the wall* well, ii have no fuckiing clue, ju2t 2twop freakiing out, that'2 not goiing two help you at all.

CG: NO! T-THERE'S GOTTA BE ANOTHER WAY OUT! RIGHT? RIGHT?!

TA: *2iigh2* KK, 2iit the fuck down, 2hut the fuck up and let me fuckiing thiink.

CG: *SLIDES DOWN AGAINST THE WALL, FREAKING OUT* I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN HERE, ARE WE GOING TOO DIE IN HERE?! W-WE DON'T HAVE ANY FOOD O-OR ANYTHING! FUCK FUCK FUCK!

TA: *throw2 the 2ock2 at you* they briing food every now and then. iim gue22iing every 12 hour2 or 2o.

CG: *TAKES A DEEP BREATH AND TRIES TO CALM DOWN, FAILING AND BITING HIS LIP UNTIL HE DREW BLOOD*

TA: oh, forgot two mentiion earliier, behiind that door iin the corner there2 a bathroom, thought youd want two know that.

CG: *WIPES THE BLOOD OFF HIS LIP AWAY AND FOOTSTEPS WERE HEARD OUTSIDE THE DOOR*

TA: what.

TA: ((brb, food))

CG: *LOOKS OVER AT THE DOOR WHEN HE HEARS THE FOOTS STEPS AND STANDS UP, WAITING FOR SOMEONE TO OPEN THE DOOR* ...((K))

TA: ((back))

TA: dont get your hope2 up, no one goiing two open the door.

CG: WHY THE FUCK NOT!?

TA: ii dont know why not, but they already walked by the door.

CG: *RUNS TO THE DOOR AND BANGS ON IT* OPEN THE DOOR! PLEASE! SOMEONE JUST OPEN UP!

TA: *2iigh2 and lay2 down* dont yell, youre giiviing me a headache wiith all that yelliing.

CG: *TRIES TO SEE WHAT IS GOING ON THROUGH THE CRACK ON THE BOTTOM OF THE DOOR* DAMMIT! I SEE YOU YOU JACKASS! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR ALREADY!

TA: KK.

TA: are you fuckiing iignoriing me?

TA: youre the fiir2t aliive per2on two get thrown iintwo thii2 room after what feel2 liike week2 and youre fuckiing iignoriing me.

TA: youre an awe2ome friiend, you know that?

TA: and ii wouldnt yell at them, you miight get 2hot iin the face iif you do.

CG: *SOMEONE BANGED ON THE DOOR, SIGNALING KARKAT TO GET BACK AND HE GAVE A SQUEAL, GETTING AWAY FROM THE DOOR*

TA: *2iigh2 and contiinue2 two lay on the floor*

CG: *CURLS UP IN THE CORNER, ON THE BRINK OF HAVING AN ANXIETY ATTACK*

TA: *get2 up and goe2 over two karkat and 2iit2 iin front of hiim* you know, freakiing out wont help you at all.

CG: WHY THE FUCK ARE WE EVEN HERE?! I JUST WANT TO FUCKING GET OUT OF HERE ALIVE!

TA: ii have no iidea, all ii know ii2 that ii get knocked out every now and then and then wake up later feeliing liike ii got run over by a traiin.

CG: *HE HUGS SOLLUX TIGHTLY* I JUST WANT TO FUCKING LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND BEING IN SMALL ROOMS..

TA: iit2 not that 2mall. *pat2 hii2 back*

TA: and you miight want two ea2e up the hug a biit, my back 2tiill hurt2.

CG: *PULLS BACK* SORRY..*TRIES TO STAY CALM, FEELING HIS HEART RACING*

TA: okay, now lii2ten up, we are goiing two get out of here, one way or another.

TA: ii mean the poliice ha2 probably been lookiing for me ever 2iince ii went mii22iing.

TA: iim 2ure theyll 2tart lookiing for you two.

CG: *GULPS* ..RIGHT..

TA: be2iide2, 2iince a lot of u2 have dii2appeared, 2omeone ii2 bound two notiice who2 kiidnappiing u2 all.

CG: *LOOKS DOWN*...DO YOU THINK SOMEONE IS ACTUALLY GOING TO NOTICE I'M GONE? I KNOW MY DAD DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK..AND I'M BARELY EVER AT SCHOOL..

TA: iim 2ure kankrii, kanaya and nepeta are goiing two notiice.

TA: ...and fii2hdiick.

TA: gamzee ii2 two 2twoned two even notiice iif 2omeone ii2 tryiing two 2et hii2 hand on fiire.

CG: ...RIGHT..*FROWNS A FEW TEARS WELLING UP IN HIS EYES*

TA: *hug2 karkat* be2iide2, you got your be2t and wor2t friiend two keep you company.

CG: *LOOKS UP AT HIM, HUGGING HIM AGAIN*

TA: iif iit help2, youre not goiing two diie here.

CG: ...HOW DO YOU KNOW..?

TA: cant you ju2t 2hut the fuck and and not que2tiion me for once? ii wa2 2ayiing that tryiing two comfort you.

CG: ...RIGHT..SORRY..

TA: feeliing any better?

CG: ...YEAH.

TA: good.

TA: how long diid iit take for people two notiice that iim gone?

CG: WELL AT FIRST IT EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST SICK, THAT'S WHY YOU WEREN'T AT SCHOOL, THE SECOND DAY I WAS WALKING OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND I SAW ALL THESE POLICE CARS OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE AND THAT WHEN I REALIZED YOU WERE GONE..IT WAS ON THE NEWS..AND EVERYONE STARTED TO FREAK OUT..IT WAS ACTUALLY THE FIRST TIME I SAW ARADIA CRY.

TA: how come everyone mii22e2 me 2o much? all ii ever do ii2 play viideo game2, code and be an a22hole two almo2t everyone.

CG: ARADIA AND FEFERI WERE THE ONES CRYING OVER YOU...I..WAS...SCARED..I GUESS. I MISSED A BUNCH OF DAYS AFTER YOU WERE GONE, THEN ERIDAN TOLD ME THAT I SHOULDN'T KEEP MY HOPES UP OF YOUR RETURNING..

CG: EVERYONE..THINKS YOU'RE DEAD..

TA: dead? iim very well aliive and breathiing.

TA: diid anyone el2e go mii22iing after me?

CG: NO. NOT THAT I KNOW OF.

TA: not even 2ome random douchebag from 2chool?

CG: ...NO..BUT, EVERYONE THOUGHT TAVROS WOULD GET TAKEN FOR SURE, DUE TO HIM BEING A DEFENSELESS CRIPPLE.

TA: 2o diid ii.

TA: ii overheard them talkiing about kiidnappiing 2omeone el2e, 2omeone who2 an ea2y target, and my fiir2t thought wa2 tavro2.

TA: all you have two do ii2 pluck hiim off hii2 wheelchaiir, cover hii2 mouth and that2 iit.

CG: ..I GUESS IT WAS ME..*SIGHS*

TA: how are you an ea2y target? you 2cream even iif 2omeone poke2 you iin the face.

CG: I DON'T DOUBT THEM..EVEN MY DAD KNOWS I'M AN EASY TARGET. I MAY SCREAM, BUT I'M SUCH AN OUTCAST THAT KNOW ONE REALLY CARES IF I'M GONE. *SHRUGS* I KNOW MY DAD'S PROBABLY HAPPY THAT I'M OUT OF HIS HAIR.

TA: how diid my dad and 2tep-mom react two me dii2appeariing?

CG: THEY WERE CRYING. YOUR MOM FAINTED A COUPLE TIME AND YOUR DAD COULD HARDLY SPEAK.

TA: and miituna?

CG: I DIDN'T SEE HIM, I THINK HE WAS LOCKED UP IN HIS ROOM THE WHOLE TIME.

TA: typiical miituna. *chuckle2 a biit*

TA: iim pretty 2ure kankrii and kanaya are goiing two notiice that youre mii22iing.

CG: BUT MY DAD WILL BE TOO CARELESS TO CALL THE COPS.

TA: ii bet you 10 dollar2 that kankrii wiill throw a fiit and call the cop2.

CG: YEAH, AT LEAST I CAN TRUST HIM. I GUESS, I JUST HOPE THE COPS DON'T HANG UP ON HIM DO TO HIS CONSTANT RANTING.

CG: DUE*

TA: ii ju2t hope he 2ay2 'my liittle brother went mii22iing' before 2tartiing a rant.

TA: or 2hould ii 2ay 2ermon.

CG: HAHAH..*GIVES A SMALL SMILE*

TA: waiit, what were you doiing before you went mii22iing?

CG: I WAS CHATTING WITH JOHN. WHY?

TA: where and at what tiime, ju2t an2wer my que2tiion2.

CG: I WAS IN MY BEDROOM AND IT WAS LIKE..FIVE..?

TA: iin the eveniing? were you home alone?

CG: YES IN THE EVENING, AND YEAH I WAS ALONE.

TA: ii gue22 they dont have a pattern then, ii got kiidnapped whiile walkiing two 2chool.

CG: IT WAS WEIRD..MY DOOR WAS LOCKED BUT SOMEHOW THEY STILL GOT A HOLD OF ME..

TA: maybe they cliimbed trough the wiindow.

CG: *THINKS FOR A MOMENT* I WONDER WHAT JOHN WAS THINKING WHEN I STOPPED TYPING BACK?

TA: maybe he thought you pa22ed out agaiin.

TA: liike you alway2 do.

CG: OH..*RUBS THE BACK OF HIS NECK AND QUICKLY PULLS BACK WITH A SQUEAL* SHIT!

TA: what?

CG: MY NECK, IT FEELS LIKE SOMEONE STABBED ME..

TA: *check2 the back of karkat'2 neck* nah, youre not bleediing, but iit2 pretty bruii2ed up.

CG: FUCK..IT HURTS LIKE HELL.

TA: maybe iit would help iif you laiid down, you can u2e my hoodiie a2 a piillow.

CG: NO..I'M FINE.

CG: *LAYS DOWN, SIGHING*

TA: iif you 2ay 2o, but iif you ever need a piillow ju2t grab me or my hoodiie.

CG: WHATEVER. *BLUSHES SLIGHTLY*

TA: *chuckle2* no 2eriiou2ly, you know that iill end up u2iing you a2 a piillow iif ii dont get an actual piillow 2oon.

CG: *SITS UP* FINE SLIPS OFF HIS OWN SHIRT AND USES IT AS A PILLOW* THERE.

TA: *laugh2 a biit*

CG: *KARKAT HAD A LONG SCAR ON HIS CHEST THAT WENT FROM HIS HEART TO THE LEFT SIDE OF HIS RIB CAGE*

TA: what happened two your che2t?

TA: iive never 2een that 2car before.

CG: *HE TURNS AWAY FROM SOLLUX, REFUSING TO ANSWER AND HE CURLS UP IN A SMALL BALL*...

TA: karkat?

CG: ...IT'S NOTHING..

TA: what do you mean iit2 nothiing?

CG: ...

TA: karkat?

CG: ...WHAT.?

TA: iim gue22iing you dont want two talk about iit?

CG: ...YEAH..

TA: okay then.

TA: do you want my hoodiie? ii mean, ii can iimagiine youd want two cover the 2car.

CG: ...YEAH..SURE..

TA: *giive2 hiim hii2 hoodiie*

CG: *SLIPS THE HOODIE ON THEN LIES BACK DOWN*...HEY..

TA: yeah?

CG: ..THANKS..*GIVES HIM A SOFT SMILE BEFORE LYING DOWN AND GOING TO SLEEP*

TA: *2miile2 and whii2per2* youre welcome. *lean2 agaiin2t a wall*

CG: *HE SLEEPS FOR ABOUT HALF AN HOUR*

TA: *ii2 2lowly falliing a2leep, 2tiill leaniing agaiin2t the wall*

CG: ((BRB))

TA: ((kay))

CG: ((BACK))

TA: ((WB))

CG: *KARKAT WAKES UP TO SEE A SMALL TRAY BY THE DOOR*...?

TA: *mumble2 half a2leep* your food, fuck face.

CG: *GOES OVER TO THE TRAY AND EATS THE FOOD, SEEING A SHADOW BY THE DOOR, SOMEONE WAS WAITING FOR HIM TO FINISH EATING*...

TA: *lay2 on hii2 2iide* a2 2oon a2 youre done eatiing, you miight want two move away from the door.

CG: *HE QUICKLY FINISHED AND OUT THE TRAY BY THE DOOR, BACKING AWAY FROM IT*

TA: *ii2 2lowly falliing a2leep on the floor*

CG: *KARKAT YAWNED AND WENT BACK TO BED, SEEING THE DOOR OPEN SLIGHTLY AND SOMEONE TOOK HIS TRAY. HE QUICKLY FELL ASLEEP AGAIN*

TA: *he wa2 a2leep for about 2 hour2 before wakiing up* hngh, KK?

CG: *KARKAT WAS PASSED OUT ON THE FLOOR, TEARS SILENTLY STREAMING DOWN HIS FACE*

TA: *gently nudge2 your 2houlder* KK?

CG: *NO RESPONSE*...

TA: *nudge2 you agaiin* karkat.

CG: *HE WHIMPERS SLIGHTLY, TREMBLING*

TA: *2hake2 you a biit* karkat!

CG: *HE CURLED UP ON HIMSELF, AND TURNED AWAY FROM SOLLUX, REVEALING A NEW MARK ON HIS NECK*

TA: *yell2* karkat!

CG: *QUICKLY OPENS HIS EYES WITH A GASP AND LOOKS UP AT SOLLUX*

TA: there2 clearly 2ome 2eriiou2 2hiit goiing down about whiich youre not telliing me about.

CG: *SITS UP, YAWNING, HE LOOKED AT HIS HAND AND SAW HIS NAILS HAD A BIT OF DRIED BLOOD ON THEM* UH OH..

TA: what?

TA: the fuck are you not telliing me about?

CG: *HE SIGHED AND LOOKED AWAY*...FUCK..I GUESS I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOW..

TA: well? iim waiitiing.

CG: OKAY..I..I'VE BEEN HAVING..THESE..DREAMS..NO. THESE NIGHTMARES..EVERY NIGHT FOR THE PAST WEEK.

TA: what happen2 iin them?

CG: WELL, I'M IN THIS ROOM WITH NOTHING BUT A SMALL DIM LIGHT THAT DANGLES FROM THE CEILING. ALL OF A SUDDEN THESE...INSECTS START TO COME OUT FROM THAT DARKNESS AND-*GIVES A SLIGHT SHIVER* AND THEY START TO CRAWL ON ME..I CAN'T MOVE OR ANYTHING AND THEY'LL START TO CRAWL IN MY SKIN AND NO MATTER HOW MUCH I TRY TO GET AWAY FROM THEM I CAN'T! *HIS VOICE CRACKS A BIT*..A FEW DAYS HAD PAST AND I CONTINUED TO HAVE THIS NIGHTMARE..I STARTED TO CLAW AT MY SKIN IN MY SLEEP..TRYING TO GET THE BUGS OUT..

TA: ii2 that how you got the 2car on your che2t?

CG: *NODS...YEAH.

CG: *

TA: have you thought about talkiing two 2omeone about them?

CG: I TRIED TALKING TO KANAYA, SHE WAS SPEECHLESS WHEN I TOLD HER..ONE NIGHT, I WOKE MY DAD UP BECAUSE I WAS SCREAMING IN MY SLEEP, ALL HE DID WAS SMACK ME.

TA: he really doe2nt giive a 2hiit about you, doe2 he?

CG: *SHAKES HIS HEAD* NO..

TA: you know, once we get out of here, youre welcome two liive wiith me and my dad.

CG: ..THANKS SOLLUX..

TA: any tiime. be2iide2, youll liike iit. we have moviie niight every 2aturday and friiday, we watch anythiing from romom2 two horror moviie2 and dii2ney moviie2. and no one drag2 you out of bed at 4am on a weekend or holiiday.

CG: ...I GUESS THAT WOULD BE NICE..

TA: al2o, no one2 goiing two hiit you for wakiing them up becau2e of a niightmare, youll get a cup of hot chocolate or cocoa and a fuzzy blanket. *2miile2 a biit*

CG: *HE SMILES AT HIM*...

TA: anythiing el2e on your miind?

CG: ...SOLLUX..DO YOU THINK ANYONE'S EVER GOING TO FIND US..?

TA: iim 2ure they wiill, ii mean two teenager2 randomly dii2appeared, one got take2 2traiight from hii2 room and the other on hii2 way two 2chool.

TA: *taken

CG: ...RIGHT..*HUGS HIM, FEELING A BIT AT PEACE*

TA: *hug2 back, rubbiing karkat'2 back a biit*

CG: *HE YAWNS A LITTLE, ABOUT TO PASS OUT IN HIS ARMS*

TA: 2tiill tiired?

CG: YEAH..I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD A PEACEFUL SLEEP IN A WHILE.

TA: you can go back two 2leep iif you liike.

CG: *NODS* JUST, WAKE ME UP IF I'M HAVING A NIGHTMARE OKAY?

TA: no problem.

TA: ju2t make 2ure you yell. *chuckle2*

CG: *ROLLS HIS EYES* WHATEVER.. *HE LAYS DOWN, FALLING ASLEEP ALMOST INSTANTLY

CG: *

TA: *2lowly driift2 off two 2leep hiim2elf*

CG: *A FEW HOURS HAD PAST, KARKAT WOKE UP TO SEE HE WAS IN ANOTHER ROOM AND SOLLUX WASN'T IN SIGHT* ...W-WHAT THE..?

TA: *ii2 2tiill a2leep back iin the other room*

CG: *HE LOOKED AROUND, THIS ROOM WAS A LITTLE SMALLER, THERE WERE NO WIDOWS AND THE DOOR LOOKED LIKE IT WAS BOLTED SHUT. HE STOOD UP AND FELT SOMETHING BESIDE HIS ARM*

TA: *wake2 up after a whiile, realii2iing that karkat ii2 gone* karkat?!

CG: *HE LOOKED OVER, ONLY TO GAZE AT A CORPSE OF A MAN WHO LOOKED LIKE HE'D STARVED TO DEATH. KARKAT SCREAMED LOUDLY*

TA: KARKAT?! *bang2 on the door* 2hiit, no no no no no.

CG: *KARKAT STOOD UP AND QUICKLY RAN TO THE OPPOSITE SITE OF THE ROOM, STILL SCREAMING* LET ME O-OUT OF HERE!

TA: *ii2 2tiill yelliing* YOU FUCKER! YOU 2AIID YOU WOULDNT DO ANYTHIING TWO HIIM! WHWRE THE FUCK II2 HE?!

CG: *KARKAT STARTED TO CRY AND HE BANGED ON THE DOOR AS HARD AS HE COULD*

TA: *2cream2 and kiick2 the door*

bound gagged and blindfolded! carcinoGeneticist's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.

bound gagged and blindfolded! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: PLEASE LET ME OUT! PLEASE!

bound gagged and blindfolded! carcinoGeneticist [CG] disconnected.

bound gagged and blindfolded! carcinoGeneticist [CG] joined chat.

CG: ((TEST))

TA: ((yo))

CG: ((DID MY MESSAGE SEND))

TA: ((yep))

CG: ((COOL))

TA: OKAY FIINE! IILL FUCKIING DO IIT! JU2T LET HIIM GO!

CG: *KARKAT'S DOOR QUICKLY OPENED AND A MAN GRABBED HIM BY THE BACK OF THE COLLAR* GET AWAY FROM ME! LET ME GO PLEASE!

TA: *take2 a few 2tep2 away from the door*

CG: *TEARS STREAMED DOWN KARKAT'S FACE AND THEY TOOK HIM OUT OF THE ROOM*

TA: karkat?!

CG: *KARKAT WAS THROWN BACK INTO THE SAME ROOM AS SOLLUX. HE HEARD A LOUD CRACKING NOISE COME FROM HIS LEG AS HE HIT THE GROUND*

TA: *2tand2 iin the miiddle of the room* ju2t get me a fuckiing laptwop wiith iinternet acce22, that2 all ii fuckiing need iif you want me two do iit.

CG: *HE LOOKS OVER AT SOLLUX* W-WHAT THE FUCK I-IS GOING ON!?

TA: *2iigh2 and kneel2 down next two karkat* well, remember how ii kept braggiing about my hackiing 2kiill2?

CG: SOLLUX, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE GOING TO DO SOMETHING YOU'LL REGRET..

TA: well, iill regret iit, but how are we goiing two get out of here otherwii2e?

CG: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO?

TA: hell, ii dont even know what they want me two do, all ii know ii2 that iim 2uppo2ed two hack iintwo 2ome network for god know2 what rea2on.

CG: SOLLUX DON'T! WHO KNOWS I-IF YOU CAN EVEN TRUST THESE GUYS! *KARKAT TRIED TO STAND UP, FEELING A SHARP PAIN ON HIS LEG*

TA: do you thiink ii tru2t them? all ii want ii2 for u2 two get the fuck out of here.

TA: hell, iif ii dont do a2 they twold me, theyre goiing two u2e YOU two get two me.

TA: and ii dont want you gettiing hurt even more becau2e of me.

CG: *TEARS STREAMED DOWN HIS FACE, HE HUGGED SOLLUX TIGHTLY

CG: 8

CG: **

TA: *he hug2 karkat back and whii2per2 iin hii2 ear* be2iide2, theyre two 2tupiid two even u2e a 2mart phone, ii can ju2t hack iintwo another web2iite and let them thiink ii hacked iintwo whatever network they wanted for me two crack.

CG: ..ALRIGHT..*SNIFFLES AND TWO MEN CAME IN THE ROOM*

TA: *help2 karkat 2iit on the floor and take2 the laptwop from them*

CG: ((BRB))

TA: ((kay))

CG: ((BACK))

TA: ((wb))

CG: *A MAN GRABS KARKAT AND CARRIES HIM OUT OF THE ROOM* NO! LET ME GO! S-SOLLUX! TELL THEM I-I CAN STAY OR SOMETHING! *TRIES TO REACH OUT TO SOLLUX*

TA: iif you dont leave hiim here, ii wont do iit at all. *threaten2 two drop the laptwop*

CG: *THE MAN STOPS AND DROPS KARKAT CARELESSLY ON THE GROUND, MAKING HIM SHRIEK IN PAIN*

TA: *put2 the laptwop on the ground and help2 karkat 2iit up*

CG: *HE WHIMPERS SLIGHTLY, HIS LEG WAS SHATTERED NO DOUBT, HE WANTED TO CRY OUT IN PAIN*

TA: *piick2 up the laptwop and 2iit2 next two karkat, openiing iit and turniing iit on*

CG: *HE SNIFFLES LEANING AGAINST SOLLUX*

TA: *ii2 typiing away on the laptwop, not really notiiciing that karkat leaned agaiin2t hiim*

CG: *KARKAT FELT WEAK AND TIRED HE WATCHED SOLLUX TYPE*

TA: *gently nudge2 karkat wiith hii2 elbow* you okay?

CG: *HE NODS LIGHTLY, EYES CLOSING A BIT*...

TA: *nudge2 hiim agaiin* KK?

CG: *HE MUMBLED SOMETHING BEFORE FALLING BACK IN A DEEP SLEEP*

TA: *ii2 done typiing and hand2 them back the laptwop* now let u2 go.

CG: *HE MOANS SLIGHTLY BEFORE OPENING HIS EYES AGAIN AND STARING AT SOLLUX. WHY DID FEEL SO WEA?*

CG: WEAK*

TA: *hug2 karkat* you okay?

CG: *HE OPENED HIS MOUTH SLIGHTLY BUT NO WORDS CAME OUT, HIS VISION WENT BLURRY BEFORE HE FELL INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS AGAIN*

TA: *nudge2 you a biit* karkat?

CG: *NO RESPONSE*

TA: k-karkat?!

CG: ...

TA: *2hake2 you 2liightly* come on, karkat, plea2e wake up.

CG: *THE MAN SHUT THE DOOR BEHIND HIM AS HE LEFT WITH THE LAPTOP IN HIS HAND, HE GAVE A SLIGHT CHUCKLE AND WALKED AWAY*

TA: dont fuckiing leave me, man. wake up!

CG: ...

TA: *choke2 out a 2ob* k-karkat.

CG: *THERE WAS A LOUD SIREN OUTSIDE AND TO MEN CAME RUNNING, UNLOCKING THEIR DOOR*

TA: wh-what2 goiing on?

CG: *TWO POLICE MEN FOLLOWED THEM, ARMMED*

TA: *hug2 karkat tiightly*

CG: *KARKAT SHOWED NO RESPONSE TO THE HUG AND THE TWO OFFICERS HANDCUFFED THE MEN, LOOKING OVER AT KARKAT AND SOLLUX WORRIEDLY*

TA: ((can we fiinii2h thii2 rp real quiick? ii have two go two bed 2oon))

CG: ((K))

TA: ((2o, tiime2kiip two the ho2piital?))

CG: ((SURE)) *KARKAT RESTED IN A HOSPITAL BED HIS LEG WAS IN A CAST AND HE WAS SET UP TO A HEART MONITOR, STILL UNCONSCIOUS*

TA: *ii2 half a2leep iin a pla2tiic chaiir next two hii2 bed*

CG: *THE MEN HAD PUT SOMETHING IN KARKAT'S FOOD TO MAKE HIM SLEEP AND TO SLOW DOWN HIS HEART, KANKRI WAS CRYING OUTSIDE, THINKING HOW HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN WITH KARKAT WHEN HE WAS ALONE*

TA: *2lowly wake2 up becau2e kankrii'2 cryiing wa2 really loud* ugh, they need comfiier chaiir2.

CG: *KARKAT OPENED HIS EYES SLIGHTLY, SEEING HE WAS IN A HOSPITAL*...?

TA: KK?

CG: *HE TURNED HIS HAZY GAZE TO SOLLUX* ...S..SOL..?

TA: *griin2* ii twold you wed get out of there. *hii2 griin 2lowly fade2 and 2cratche2 the back of hii2 neck* even iif you diid almo2t diie.

CG: ...*SMILES WEAKLY*..AT LEAST...I'M ALIVE..

TA: *2miile2* yeah.

CG: ...HEY...I JUST..REALIZED SOMETHING..

TA: yeah, what?

CG: I..I DIDN'T..HAVE THAT NIGHTMARE..

TA: when?

CG: WHEN..I WAS..UNCONSCIOUS..I DIDN'T...DREAM AT ALL...*HE GAVE A RELAXED SIGH*...FOR ONCE..I FEEL RESTED..

TA: *2miile2* that2 great two hear.

TA: well, vii2iitiing hour2 are almo2t over, ii better get goiing before a nur2e drag2 me out of here agaiin...and ii better calm kankrii down before he ha2 another paniic attack.

CG: WAIT..SOLLUX..

TA: hm?

CG: YOU OFFERED ME..TO LIVE WITH YOU..REMEMBER..?

TA: yeah, how could ii forget that.

CG: I...I STILL WANT TO LIVE WITH YOU...I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK..TO MY DAD...

TA: iill tell dad that you 2aiid youd rather liive wiith u2 than your dad, ii thiink hed be more than happy two let you 2tay wiith u2. *2miile2*

CG: *HE SMILES BACK AND A NURSE CAME IN THE ROOM*

TA: *look2 at the nur2e* yeah yeah, iim already leaviing. cant ii talk two my be2t buddy after day2 of hiim beiing knocked out? *wave2 at karkat and walk2 out the door* quiit bawliing liike a baby, kankrii. karkat2 aliive and awake.

CG: *YOU COULD HEAR KANKRI GASP AND TRY TO RUN IN KARKAT'S ROOM BEFORE THE NURSE COULD STOP HIM*

TA: *help2 the nur2e tryiing two hold kankrii back* let hiim re2t, you can rant hii2 ear2 off twomorrow when he2 more awake.

CG: *KARKAT CHUCKLED AND WATCHED THEM LEAVE, DRAGGING KANKRI AWAY*...BYE..KANKRI..

TA: *ii2 doiing mo2t of the work of draggiing kankrii away* let your liittle brother 2leep iit off fiir2t, man.

CG: *FALLS FAST ASLEEP*...


End file.
